


Church in the Wild

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is one with the bees, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds him out in the hilly area behind the bunker where the huge hollyhocks grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church in the Wild

Dean finds him one late afternoon in the hilly area behind the bunker, where huge hollyhocks are growing and bumblebees fat with pollen slowly meander. There are a few trees, making a nice grove where the world is quiet and soft, a break from the fast pace outside it. 

The idiot went barefoot, loose sweatpants barely clinging to his hips, and his bare torso is the familiar not-exactly-pale of slightly olive skin. The man doesn't burn, he just gets slightly more tan, skin glistening with the smooth sheen of someone who spends enough time outside to become accustomed to bright sun.

Dean watches with some amusement and trepidation as Castiel reaches out and bees slowly congregate on his fingers, as quiet and serene as churchgoers. Castiel talks quietly to them, words in a language he doesn't understand, and Dean smiles when more of them land on exposed shoulders, little wings stilling to listen to his voice. Castiel has that calming effect on them still, and has a singular attentiveness to each striped body, so tiny and fluffy, that sit on him and listen reverently. Dean hears his name a few times, and sits down in the long grass to listen while Castiel talks, voice a soft rumble like the earth shifting as a pastor speaks words of pure faith. The bees sometimes buzz in response, the answer-call of a mass held in the fair wild.

It's a few hours before Castiel stops talking, and the sun is starting to sink down, but Dean's been waiting patiently, content to listen as the tall grasses wave about. The bees start to drift away, their humming wings a soft amen to whatever sermon was preached, whatever thoughts were extended, and Castiel sits with his face tipped up, focused intently on the birdsong around them and the buzz of the bees while the branches of the trees sing long songs, bodies bending in easy dances. Dean patiently waits for him to rise before lifting himself up, and smiles at the look of surprise on Castiel's face. No words are needed as they head back down to their home in the earth, and the wind sings to them as they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a gift for the lovely Destielismylovesong on tumblr, slightly expanded. Best when read to Lauren Aquilina's "King".


End file.
